One Night Love Affair
by Cielita
Summary: UPDATED AND EDITED. New ending also. Basic story stayed the same though. BB and Rae are looking for a little privacy in a busy Titans Tower. Takes place between "Hearts Over Gotham City" and "A World in a Grain of Sand". Has been edited for content a


_One Night Love Affair_

**This very short interlude comes between "Hearts Over Gotham City" and "World in a Grain of Sand". It was posted once before but was mistakenly removed from the site (I accidentally forgot to change the rating to R when I posted it. .) But here it is, and I even gently edited it for a bit of content and tweaked the ending. It is still rated R for BB and Rae's behavior and the innuendo at the breakfast table the following morning. Nothing is worse than one would find in an R rated movie. Really, I've seen PG-13 movies worse than this. Okay, okay, you have been warned! **

Late one cool, rainy summer evening, Raven tiptoed out to the living area of Titans Tower. She was looking for someone, but she wouldn't have to look far. Parked on the couch alongside Cyborg was her newlywed husband, Beast Boy. The team had joked at their wedding reception that they would have to find a new codename for Beast Boy now that they were married. They said it had something to do with the fact that after their wedding night, they couldn't call him a 'boy' anymore. Raven had simply rolled her eyes and shaken her head, but secretly she smiled. After all, they weren't wrong.

Raven smoothed her cloak and touched her hair to make certain it was in place and then approached the back of the couch. The two were so engrossed in their game that they didn't see her coming, but seconds later, as Raven dragged her fingers along Beast Boy's collar bones, at least one of them did.

"Hi, honey," Beast Boy cooed, his fingers still flying over the controller. Even though he adored her and couldn't seem to get enough of her company lately, this record-breaking game would mean Cyborg did his laundry for a week. It was the worst moral dilemma in his life.

"Beating Cyborg senseless at this game...or...beautiful wife...aw, man...gotta beat Cy, gotta beat Cy...aw, wow...beautiful wife...Oh the pressure!!" Beast Boy thought to himself. His expression was all that showed the tremendous strain he was under.

"One Beast Boy, goin' down!" Cyborg cried. Beast Boy begged his fingers to move faster, but it was growing increasingly difficult with the things that Raven was whispering in his ear.

Beast Boy landed one more key hit and Cyborg's robot on the screen went down like a ton of bricks. But before Cyborg could stare open mouthed at his teammate in disappointment, Beast Boy was gone, running out of the living room with Raven.

"Newlyweds," Cyborg grumbled.

Once out in the hall, Beast Boy pinned his bride to the wall and fastened his mouth over hers, an action that she welcomed by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his body closer. They might have been content to finish the kiss there but Raven pulled back and held his face in her hands a moment.

"The security cameras. Move when I tell you. If we stay out of the arc we get actual privacy for 15 seconds at a time," Raven whispered.

"What about our room? We sleep there all the time," Beast Boy offered.

"Yeah but it's weird knowing it's all on film somewhere," Raven muttered, glancing at the camera. "Move!"

The two waltzed two steps to the right and it was Raven's turn to pin him to the wall and repeat the kiss.

"There has to be somewhere in this place that isn't covered by a camera," Beast Boy grumbled, smoothing a hand down to her waist and over her hip. "I've gotta have you more than 15 seconds at a time."

"Only one place that I know of," Raven panted, waltzing them to the other side of the hall and out of the next camera arc.

"Anything's better than this," Beast Boy murmured, burying his face in Raven's neck and covering it with kisses as she whimpered softly.

"Follow me!" Raven ordered quietly. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and tugged him toward the stairs.

"It's dark here. Where are we?" Beast Boy hissed.

"If we turn on the lights the one camera in this place will see us and we'll arouse suspicion," Raven replied. Raven very slowly unlatched a heavy door and pulled Beast Boy behind her. When Raven shut the door, Beast Boy's eyes began to adjust to the dark and he figured out where they were. Before he could voice it, Raven turned on a flashlight.

"The T-Car? But won't they be able to pick us up with our communicators?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do you have yours?" Raven replied. Beast Boy patted his pocket. It was gone. He looked at his wife with a mischievous grin.

"I swiped it while you were playing the game," she purred. "They're in our room. No one knows we're down here. No one."

"So, we're completely off the radar?" Beast Boy asked, unclasping Raven's cloak and pushing it off her shoulders.

"Oh, yes, for once!" Raven whispered, kissing Beast Boy's mouth as she unzipped Beast Boy's uniform and peeled it back over his shoulders. Raven coaxed them into the back seat and Beast Boy pulled his arms out of his uniform sleeves before relaxing against the seat. His hands caressed her body, reaching for the elusive zipper in the back of her uniform. He found it, and Raven gasped as he exposed her skin to the cool, dark air.

Two hours later, one couldn't see through the windows or the windshield—not that Raven and Beast Boy cared. Inside, Raven pointed her finger at the dash and the radio came on.

You're the silent type  
And you caught my eye  
But I never thought that I'd be touchin' you  
How was I to know  
I'd let my feelin's go  
And that I'd be yours before the night was through

"That song always did remind me of you," Beast Boy murmured, kissing her. She tightened her grip on him and dug her nails into his back as she whimpered in helpless pleasure.

One night love affair  
Tryin' to make like we don't care  
We were both reachin' out for somethin'  
One night love affair  
Pretendin' it ain't there  
Oh - and now we're left with nothin'

When the mornin' breaks  
We go our separate ways  
If the night was made for love it ain't for keeps  
But I lose control  
As I watch you go  
All my senses say I'm in this much too deep  
Now you're outta reach

"Do you think they'd miss us if we were down here all night?" Raven whispered.

"Not unless Robin and Star get the same idea any time soon," Beast Boy quipped.

One night love affair  
Tryin' to make like we don't care  
We were both reachin' out for somethin'  
One night love affair  
Pretendin' we don't care  
Oh - and now we're left with nothin'

"There's only one thing wrong with that song," Beast Boy said weakly, holding Raven as she lay on his bare chest. Both of them exhausted many times over, Raven lifted her head to look at him.

"You and I aren't left with nothing. I love you so much, Raven," Beast Boy whispered, kissing the top of her head as she relaxed back onto his chest.

"I love you, too, Beast Boy," Raven murmured, sleep overtaking her. Minutes later, Beast Boy joined her.

_The Next Morning_

Beast Boy and Raven tried to make a graceful entrance at breakfast the next morning. They managed to slip by the cameras on the way back upstairs just a couple hours before the other residents of Titans Tower were due to awaken. They sneaked back into their bedroom and collapsed, still laughing, into their own bed, curling up and falling quickly asleep. When the alarm clock went off hours later, the two were instantly wide awake. They were certain that the slaking of their appetites the previous night had been completely off the record.

When they arrived in the upstairs living area for breakfast, the rest of the team observed them enter.

"Where did you two disappear to last night?" Robin asked, genuinely curious.

"Another dimension," Raven replied. The others laughed softly. Beast Boy winked at her.

"Another dimension, huh?" Torque murmured. She poked suggestively at Robin. Robin snickered at the idea. He had no reason to think that Raven had been fibbing, but unbeknownst to anyone else, Torque had proof.

"You guys didn't go for a joyride last night?" Torque asked innocently. Beast Boy froze but Raven barreled right through.

"It's not like I don't have a key. I helped rebuild it," Raven stated.

"That car didn't leave the Tower last night. The cybernetic half of my brain would have picked up the ignition switch as soon as it was turned," Cyborg replied.

"Why do you ask?" Raven asked, trying to back Torque into a conversational corner.

"Oh nothing," Torque replied nonchalantly. "I just thought that maybe Beast Boy was explaining his big bang theory he was working on." Torque sucked on the end of a strawberry as she stood at the counter, loading her plate with more fruit. She thought she had Raven pinned for sure this time.

"Oh, I think I got the 'thrust' of it," she replied without flinching. She just barely emphasized the word so that it would be noticeable. Robin choked on his orange juice and Cyborg froze, mid-bite of his scrambled eggs.

"Oh? Fascinating," Torque continued. "It wasn't too much for you to 'handle'?"

"I think I can safely say he drove the point home in the end," Raven replied calmly. Starfire stared blankly and Jinx dropped her fork.

"Did you tune the car last night? I thought I heard you say you were going to." Torque wasn't giving up without getting at least a blush out of Raven, but Raven's arsenal seemed to be endless.

"Oh yeah, Beast Boy even helped," Raven replied. Cyborg caught on and his jaw nearly fell completely off his face. Raven took a ladylike bite of her eggs and a quiet sip of her milk.

"Cleaned out the heads?"

"Definitely."

"Checked the pistons?"

"Performing above normally expected parameters."

"Drive shaft?"

"Perfect working condition. I inspected it by 'hand'," Raven said. By now, she was looking Torque directly in the eye. Beast Boy had crawled under the table long ago, but the others just sat in stunned shock, waiting to see who would back down first—and they knew from experience that it probably was not going to be Raven. They were right. After a pause of a few seconds, Torque returned to her seat and was quiet. When she finished, Beast Boy crept back into his chair beside Raven. Torque stood and took her dishes to the dishwasher. Before she left the living area, she dropped something black on the floor beside Raven. Raven put down her fork to look. Torque didn't need to look to know that she got what she wanted: Raven's face was burning hot with blush.

"Next time you guys work on the car, make sure you take all your stuff with you when you're done," Torque called before she left the room. Beast Boy fainted and Raven tucked the incriminating object into a large pocket in her cloak. Cyborg didn't see what it was that Torque dropped, but he put two and two together nonetheless and came up with four.

"There wasn't any work to do on the T-Car last night...what were you guys...?" Cyborg mused out loud. Raven could have sworn she could hear the crickets in the quiet that followed the next few seconds. Cyborg's dark brown human eye narrowed.

"You didn't..." he muttered.

"Oh yes they did!" Torque called melodically from the door as it hissed shut.

Raven contemplated her position. Torque had just blatantly humiliated both she and Beast Boy and there was no way out. At this rate, she wouldn't even be able to redirect the conversation. Raven did the only thing she could do--keep quiet. She stood and cleaned up she and Beast Boy's dishes before levitating his limp body and taking it with her. The last thing she heard as she left the living area was the scream of laughter wafting from the kitchen. Thing was: Cyborg wasn't laughing.

"They hit a home run in my car!?" Cyborg shouted. "Now every time I get in it I'm gonna get mental images of....Aw, man!"

"Whooo! I hope Raven knows of a really good hiding place. She and BB are gonna need one for a while!" Robin laughed. Raven didn't need to be told twice. Once she revived Beast Boy, the two spent the morning in the city running errands. By the time they got back, the issue seemed to have been dropped. Robin and Cyborg were playing gamestation when Beast Boy and Raven arrived with armfuls of some much needed groceries.

"Hey guys!" Robin called. "Watch this!"

Robin played Cyborg into a corner of the screen and then sang out, "BB and Raven in the back of the T-Car, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." Cyborg dropped his controller and held his ears. Meanwhile, Robin decimated the character on the screen, howling with laughter until tears peeked from beneath his mask.

Raven and Beast Boy made quick work of the groceries and rolled their eyes. It was obviously going to be a while before they lived this one down. As they walked down the hall, Raven adopted a look of determination.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"To gather my thoughts," Raven said softly.

"You mean to plot retribution!" Beast Boy cried. Raven nodded slowly and smiled.

"She just messed with the wrong telekinetic," Raven muttered. "I'll show her. Nobody flashes my undies at the breakfast table and gets away with it."

Fin


End file.
